In part, the quality of audio that is played back to a listener depends on how the audio was recorded and how the audio was compressed/decompressed (if at all). A playback device can sometimes perform processing during playback, however, to improve the listening experience.
When stereo audio is played back, a stereo image is created. The stereo image created during playback is typically limited to the space between the speakers. If the speakers are spaced close together, the stereo image can be limited to a small space between the speakers, which can be an undesirable effect.
In order to obtain a wider stereo image, speakers can be placed further apart. However, placing speakers further apart may not be practical or possible. For example, available space for speaker placement may be limited (e.g., a small room or other obstacles).
Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies related to stereo image widening.